


Finding Dory

by whitchry9



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Disney, Friendship, Gen, Representation, accessibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Foggy go to the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Dory

“Hey Matt.”

“Yeah?”

“So Disney has this app that syncs with its movies to provide descriptive audio, and guess what?”

Matt rolls his eyes. “What?”

“Finding Dory is on it!”

“But it's still in theatres.”

“Exactly. This is the first one that's on the app while still in theatres. You know what that means?”

“What?”

“We can go to any theatre, including any of the small shitty ones without the equipment you'd normally need, and you can still follow along.” He leans in closer. “Plus, I heard one of the whales is almost blind, so like, representation and stuff. Can we go? Please?”

Matt grins. “Sure.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay, I've downloaded the app for you. Apparently all we've got to do is sync it up with the audio when we're in the theatre, and it will do the descriptive thing for you. Now, the real work begins.” Foggy holds up two packages. “Skittles or Starbursts?”

Matt laughs. “Why not both?”

Foggy beams. “See, I knew there was a reason you were my best friend.”

 

* * *

 

The movie was amazing. It was made better by the fact that Matt could enjoy it in the theatre with his best friend.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen the movie yet, but I've been reliably informed one of the whales is visually impaired.
> 
> Also this app is real and sounds amazing, but I'm not sure exactly how it works, so I'm leaving the details relatively vague.  
> http://www.ew.com/article/2016/06/16/finding-dory-audio-system-visually-impaired-moviegoers


End file.
